The Knight and His Princess
by Kindleheartzyou
Summary: When Belle is betrothed to Sir Gaston, she's upset. But luckily, her father has a change of heart and gives her hand instead to the Knight Rumpelstiltskin. What happens next is an epic love story rivaled only by other fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Belle is to be married. She knows this. She's known this for eight years, since she was but ten years old, and still it comes as a shock when her to-be husband is picked out. The very dull, very handsome, Sir Gaston. She's less than pleased with this match.

Still, as she looks around the table, she smiles and says she will do it. She knows it's to be expected of her. She looks around the counsel room, where her father and his trusted advisors discuss important matters. Such as, apparently, her hand in marriage. The table is burgundy, with a rich purple blanket over the top of it. On the blanket is a golden symbol of a white unicorn. Their crest is as pure as their princess, or so her father says.

Her gaze lands on one knight, her best friend, the one she had expected to be married to. Rumpelstiltskin. He returns her small smile with one of his own, perhaps he'd expected it too. She can't help but bite her lip as she looks at him, his dark eyes even darker with emotion. She wonders what he's thinking, and hates that she can't be interested in Gaston the way she is with Rumpelstiltskin. She looks away as she hears her name being spoken repeatedly.

"Yes Father?" she asks, her voice soft and sweet. "I said," King Maurice repeats with an indulgent grin. "There shall be a ball in a fortnight, to announce your betrothal to Sir Gaston." Belle nods, and bites her lip. "Yes Father." She repeats, her voice monotonous as she fixes her gaze on Sir Gaston.

Gaston stares back at her, his eyes looking her up and down and straying to places of her body that make her burn with embarrassment. The scrutiny of his gaze is too much, and so she excuses herself quickly, leaving the room.

She does not expect to be followed, and yet she is. When she turns around to snap at her shadow, she stops. It's Rumpelstiltskin. Her Knight in shining armor, she thinks wistfully. He proves to be his usual self once more as he talks.

"Belle?" he asks softly. "What happened?"

And she bursts into tears. She knows it's not princess-like, or even ladylike. But she can't help the tears, she doesn't want to be married to Gaston - she wants Rumpelstiltskin so much it hurts. It isn't fair that she doesn't have a say in who she marries.

He wraps his arms around her shoulders, keeping his embrace chaste. "Belle, love, calm down." he soothes her, or tries to at least. She doesn't stop, hiccupping and sobbing into his chest as she whispers his name again and again.

"I wanted you." She whimpers, and fists his shirt. "I know, Belle.." he whispers in response. "I wanted you too. But if your father chose Gaston-" He's cut off as she buries her head in his chest, and speaks.

"That doesn't mean I choose him!" Belle hiccups, her voice muffled by his shirt. "I wanted you." She repeats. Rumpelstiltskin's smile is wistful as he kisses her head. "I wanted you too, sweetheart." he whispers in her hair. "But I'm sure your father knows what's best."

Belle shakes her head angrily. "I told him who I was going to marry, Rumpel." Belle whispers, looking up at him with earnest blue eyes. "And he didn't listen." Her nose scrunches with sadness, with irritation as she glares at the door that encloses the counsel in their room.

"You don't have to necessarily marry him, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin tries to tell her, but she's not listening. She's pulled away from him now and is pacing back and forth down the hallway. "It isn't fair, Rumpel! You know my father will have me marry him." She whines, looking at the wall intently.

"You won't have to marry him Belle…" Rumpelstiltskin says before his mind catches up with him. Belle's face whips up as she looks at him. "What do you mean?" Could he possibly want her as much as she wants him? Could he really suggest that he'll run away with her?

"I'll put in that I want you for my own, to your father, the king. But only if that's really want you want, Belle.." Rumpelstiltskin swallows his own worry, his own fear that he would never be enough for his precious Belle, in the face of her angst.

Well, Belle thinks with a little giggle. It isn't running away, it's better. I can have my kingdom, and my Knight.. It's almost too perfect for her to comprehend. "I do." She says excitedly, diving into his arms. "I told you, Rumpel… I want you. I want to marry you, and be your wife." She reaches her face up to lean against his.

"Then I'll ask him." Rumpelstiltskin embraced her close to him for just a moment longer, then he pulled away. At her whimper of protest, he waggled a finger at her. "You're previously betrothed, love. I shouldn't hold you until you're mine, and we both know it."

"I am yours." Belle pouts, kissing the finger slowly and deliberately. "Gods, woman. You're going to be the death of me." Belle simply smiles innocently and pulls away. "Call it incentive." She jokes.

"I'll be back, love." Rumpelstiltskin told her softly, touching her cheek for a moment. And then he turns away, moving back into the counsel room. Belle's heart goes with him as he leaves, but she knows he's doing this for her.

It's in that moment she realises - She loves Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **I AM AN ADMIN OF A RUMBELLE FACEBOOK GROUP: Rumbelle For The Win**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


	2. Chapter 2

Rumpelstiltskin went inside the room, and his eyes turned wide at the scene before him. Maurice was laying on the floor, Gaston over him, looking worried. "What happened to the king?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded in a low tone, careful not to be loud enough for Belle to hear him.

"He just- fainted, sir." Gaston says tremulously. Rumpelstiltskin can tell that the knight is actually worried about the king, and so he nods. "Move away, Sir Gaston, and fetch smelling salts." He instructs. "Yes, Sir." Gaston says quickly, rushing out of the room.

Rumpelstiltskin crouches down, and bent over Maurice is how he remains for several moments. Finally, something changes. Maurice's eyes flicker open for a moment. "Careful, sire." Rumpelstiltskin said gently. "You fell. Stay still, alright?" Rumpelstiltskin's tone was gentle and comforting.

Maurice's eyes shut again, and Rumpelstiltskin worries that he's slipped unconscious again before the king's mouth opens. "R-Rumpelstiltskin."

"Yes, highness, it's me." Rumpelstiltskin confirms, taking the king's hand. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Will be. I- I made the wrong choice." Maurice tells him, and Rumpel's heart seizes in his chest.

"The wrong choice, sire?" he questions.

"The right choice for my daughter is you, Sir Rumpelstiltskin." Maurice says, and Rumpelstiltskin finds himself nodding. "Tell her… I changed my mind." he coughs.

Rumpelstiltskin nods shakily. "Yes, sire. T-thank you, sir. I promise not to disappoint." he vows, and Maurice was about to respond when Gaston rushes back into the room. "My betrothed wants to know what's going on, what should I tell her- sire?" He looks down to see Maurice's head cradled in Rumpelstiltskin's lap.

"The choice, Rumpelstiltskin. Tell him." Maurice coughs out, and Gods, if he wasn't a king, Rumpelstiltskin could have thrown something at him for giving this opportunity to him.

But luckily, at that moment, Belle breaks herself into the room. "Rumpelstiltskin! What in the gods name happened to my father? The oaf won't tell me anything!" She demands to know.

"'The oaf' is your betrothed," Gaston interjects. "You'd best not forget that."

Rumpelstiltskin feels Maurice squeeze his hand, and he nods. "Actually, Sir Gaston…" he manages to sound stronger than he feels. "The king has decided his choice in his daughter's betrothed was wrong. He has given me her hand in your stead."

Belle's eyes widen to the point of saucers, and she drops herself to her knees, her blue dress pooling around her as she takes Maurice's hand in hers. "Truly, papa?" she demands.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded jerkily. He takes Belle's other hand in his, then affords Gaston a glance. "If you would excuse us." he says regally, feeling stronger just by holding Belle's hand in his. Belle is squeezing his hand tightly, so tight he's afraid she's going to cut off circulation, but he doesn't stop her.

He loves it far too much, to be embraced by Belle.

"You took my feelings into consideration." Belle states, looking down at her father with awe in her eyes.

"I realised I had to. Your betrothed will be the king after me, and you will need someone you can trust. Of course that would be Rumpelstiltskin." Maurice explains, his voice quiet.

Belle nods quickly, and looks away from her father to glance at her new betrothed. "There's no one I trust more." She whispers. Maurice smirks, looking at the two in amusement. "Not even me, daughter?"

Rumpelstiltskin blushed a little, leaning to place his forehead against hers, stealing a chaste kiss.

Belle giggles, and leans against his chest as they look down at her father, who is staring at them in amazement. "Father," she begins softly. "Long ago, when I was a young girl, you told me perhaps one day I would find someone who would take my Papa's place as the man in my life… I didn't believe it then. But I know now - It's Rumpelstiltskin." She murmurs.

"I don't know how I didn't see it before. There must be something there, that wasn't." Maurice said quietly.

Belle rolls her eyes, and looks down at her father intently. "It's always been there Papa, we've cared for each other for… for ages." She can't even truly name the time she realised she cared for her Knight. "And Papa?" she says cheerfully.

"Yes, daughter," Maurice questions her. She leans down and whispers in his ear something that makes him turn white. "Yes, daughter." he whispers, looking at her in shock.

"Now, we'll call for the physician and Rumpelstiltskin will walk me around the rose garden." Belle says, in that same, cheerful voice.

"Yes, love." Rumpelstiltskin agrees, kissing her head. "I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle had left the counsel room a few minutes before, and now the two were strolling down the garden, hand in hand. He kept stealing kisses, keeping them chaste, but she didn't mind it at all. She initiated a few of them herself.

"I can't believe this happened the way it did." Rumpel said in wonder, looking at Belle adoringly. "Me either." She admits, laughing softly. "I was so angry when Papa said it would be Gaston… But then you saved him, and he changed his mind, and now everything's wonderful." She sighs happily.

"I didn't save him." Rumpelstiltskin argues, laughing. "I just held him until he woke." Belle rolls her eyes, pushing against his side. "In his and my eyes both you saved him." She retorts softly. And she thinks in this moment, everything is perfect. Her husband to be is someone she can argue with, but at the end of the day, everything is going to be alright. She's happy.

"Whatever you say… wife." Rumpelstiltskin says slyly, and Belle turns to him, her face lit up like the village in winter.

"I love you." She whispers, and Rumpelstiltskin's heart stops. He covers her mouth with his, and cups her chin. "I love you too, Belle." he vows, pulling her closer as he kisses her in a way she's never been before.

It's soft, not at all like the hard and half-attempted seductive kisses Gaston had been planting on her as she tried to persuade him to let her into the council room. It's everything to her. Rumpelstiltskin himself is everything to her.

After a few moments, the two break apart and Belle nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck. She has never felt this safe before. It's a lovely feeling, and one Belle finds she could very much get used to.

When she voices this to Rumpelstiltskin, he chuckles lowly and says perhaps she should get used to it. That earns him another kiss, this one even more soul-searching than the last. Her hands cradled his neck, stroking the hair at the nape.

He groaned, and pulled away as she tried to deepen the kiss. Before she has a chance to wonder what she'd done wrong, he's looking at her with wonder in his eyes. "What?" she asks, shyly.

"How can you possibly not know what you do to me, my Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin asks her in shock. Belle giggles, and bashfully bats her eyelashes at him. "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, my Knight." she returns.

He pecks her nose, then drags his lips to her cheek, ghosting over to her ear. "Yours, as you are mine." he whispers. It makes her shudder in the most wonderful way, and she can hardly believe it, that this knight is hers.

"I love you, Rumpel." She says again, because she can. Because now it's free to mean everything. And that in itself is an amazing thought. "I love you too, m'Belle." he promises, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Possessive idiot." Belle says affectionately, giggling at him. "It's always your Belle." she explains at his confused look. Rumpelstiltskin looks at her, grinning devilishly. "Well aren't you?" he challenges her, and oh, the look in his eyes makes her want to melt. "Of course." She says sweetly. "I've always been."

The two walk around the garden for most of the night, talking and laughing as they'd always done. But one thing was different - they now shared kisses almost every sentence. Punctuation marks left them, no longer needed when they could just as easily kiss each other to end the conversation and bring it to the furthest part of the other's mind.

It's perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumpelstiltskin had been told there would be a ball that night, the day before, in honour of Belle and her betrothed. It was just now dawning on him that that meant him, too. He smiled to himself as he let people go in and out of his room as they pleased to help him prepare for the night.

He was perhaps least surprised to see his betrothed steal away into his room. "Dearest, what are you doing?" Rumpelstiltskin asks in amusement. "I wanted to see you." Belle says, as if that explains everything instead of adding more questions. She reached up and pecked his stubbly cheek. "You need to shave." Belle comments, laughing. "It's prickly."

"I'm quite sure that someone is bound to notice I need a shave other than you, dear," Rumpel said with a grin. "Unless, of course, her royal highness would prefer to shave me herself." he jokes. And then he sees Belle's eyes light up. "Really? You'd let me?" She squeaks.

"Of course. I trust you explicitly, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin says gently, tugging her down for a proper kiss. "I'll go get the knife." Belle says cheerfully, pulling away from his lingering lips, to his dismay. He laughs, and nods. "Go. I want you back in two minutes." he jokes.

Belle cheerfully ran off, laughing as she felt his eyes on her. It felt so good to be loved so completely.

When she returned, Rumpelstiltskin was gone.

"Rumpel?" She calls, nervous.

"In here, dear. Just a moment." His voice answers her, and she immediately calms.

Still, she was tense until she saw her betrothed come out. And wow, did he always look that nice? She giggles a little, and walks over to him, her arms going about his neck and accidentally nicking a lock of his hair with the knife.

"You're out to kill me, are you?" Rumpel asks in amusement, kissing her fingers.

"Drat, you've seen through my masterplan." Belle jokes in reply.

"You'd make a horrible murderess." Rumpelstiltskin says thoughtfully, as if he's actually considering it. She giggles.

"Then it's a good thing I'm only here to shave you." she kissed his nose.

She went to work on his chin then, and he dutifully stayed still for her.

"There." Belle pets his cheek, giggling softly. "Much smoother." She sighs in contentment.

"Thank you, dearest." Rumpelstiltskin swooped up to kiss her again. "You didn't have to do that, I could have gotten a handmaid to." he tells her sweetly.

" I'll be the only one who gets to caress you, thank you." Belle snarks back.

"Well, well, well." Rumpel laughs, pulling her closer. "It would seem the princess has a jealous streak."

Belle plops into his lap, grinning softly. "What, me? Of course not." she jokes, kissing his chin. "I just happen to like what's mine being mine."

"I am yours." Rumpel said, his arms going about her waist. "Forever and ever, ever and ever." he trailed kisses down her face. "As you are mine." he tells her with a smile.

"Yours." Belle agrees, wrapping around him more tightly. "I love you, Rumpelstiltskin." She whispers in his ear.

"I love you too, Belle." Rumpel replies, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Belle's part in this ball was minimal, despite being one of the honoured people. She had to dress the part, and act it, but mostly she was left alone. Unless it was by her betrothed. He hardly lets her out of his sight, and Belle loves it.

She doesn't want to be without him, or to see him dancing with other girls, but that's something she sadly has to deal with. Luckily though, he always returns to her side after a dance. For every dance he gives someone else, his future wife receives one.

Belle is delighted by the attention he lavishes on her. She feels cherished, and she can't help but sigh happily as she leans her head on his shoulder at the meal.

"Something wrong, love?" Rumpel whispers, kissing her head. "No," she says in response, looking up at him adoringly. "Everything's wonderful."

"Are you up for another dance?" Rumpelstiltskin asks her hopefully, and she nods eagerly. "I love being in your arms." She admits as they walk onto the floor. He grins, and sweeps her off her feet as he twirls her around.

"Rumpel!" She's giggling."Put me down!" Rumpel shakes his head, laughing. "Never!" he twirls her around again.

She gives in, laughing as she clutches his head tightly in her arms. "You're going to make it come off." Rumpel complains.

"Then you should let me down." Belle argues back, laughing.

"Nah. I'll take the risk of losing my head." Rumpel grins broadly at her.

Belle grins back at him, and finally pushes him away as she gets dizzy. "I'm dizzy," she says. "Leave me alone."

"It's time to eat anyway. Spinning you around is a lot of hard work." Rumpelstiltskin jokes, kissing her hand as he leads her to the table.

The seating is like this. Maurice is at the head of the table, the seat across from him is empty, as that's where the queen used to sit. Belle is at the right of him, Gaston at the left, and Rumpel sits beside his future wife. Beside Gaston is a girl about Belle's age, with brown hair and eyes that are far too sharp for Rumpelstiltskin's taste.

"May I present the lady Milah?" Gaston introduces the girl to Belle and Rumpel. Belle smiles at her, taking Rumpelstiltskin's hand over the table as if she needs to lay her claim. "It's lovely to meet you, Lady Milah. I am Princess Belle, and this is my future husband, Rumpelstiltskin." She says.

"We've met." Lady Milah responds, and Rumpelstiltskin tips his head to one side in curiosity. "Have we?" he asks in surprise. "Indeed." Milah answers with a sly smile, and Belle decides then and there that she hates the woman with all she has.

Rumpelstiltskin squeezes Belle's hand, and brings it to his lips to get her attention. "I love you." he mouths, and her worries fade as she leans her head against his shoulder. "I love you too, husband." she promises softly.

Rumpelstiltskin smiles, kissing her head and feeding her a bit of meat before she straightens and smiles over at Milah. "So, Lady Milah," she begins tautly. "How did you meet my husband to be?"

"A ball, a few seasons ago." Lady Milah says, looking bored at the memory. Belle is torn between not being able to believe the woman could look back at the meeting of Rumpelstiltskin without a smile and being glad, because that means she's not interested.

"How interesting," Belle says softly, looking over at Rumpelstiltskin with an awed look. "I met him when he became an official Knight, about three years ago." She said sweetly, reaching over to cup his cheek with her hand.

"And I loved her in the first moment I met her." Rumpelstiltskin says lowly, but he knew that Milah would have heard.

"As I loved you." Belle giggles, and kisses him. Maurice clears his throat, and they separate with a giggle.

"As I was saying," Maurice began again, giving his daughter an amused look. "I wanted to offer a toast, in honour of Rumpelstiltskin." Belle sits up straighter, beaming as she looks at the awed surprise on Rumpel's face.

"He has managed to win the hand of my daughter, which I assure you all, is no easy feat." The dinner table laughs all around at that, and Belle hides her face in the crook of Rumpel's neck. "Not only does the man win her, he woos her. And for that alone I'm inclined in his favour."

Rumpelstiltskin blushes at the king's words, but does not contradict. He only looks at Belle in amusement. Belle giggles, and nods, confirming the words.

"To Rumpelstiltskin," Maurice says, and the table echoes him, Belle's voice the loudest. "To my husband." She says instead, though.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the ball was uneventful, and now it is nearing the end. Rumpelstiltskin walks up to Belle and steals her for one last dance, grinning all the while. She's laughing and complaining that he's going to run a hole in her shoes, but he can't bring himself to care. Neither can she, to be honest.

They're both surprised when Milah asks to cut in. Still, Belle acquises after kissing Rumpel firmly on his mouth. "I love you." he calls after her, and she waves her hand in recognition as she goes to sit on her throne beside her father.

Milah is a good enough dancer, nothing like Belle, but good enough. The conversation is tense before she finally cuts to her point. "There is a dragon." she says. "In my hometown. I was brought here to convince you to come and slay it."

Rumpelstiltskin looks at her, surprise evident in his eyes. "A dragon," he repeats. "And you would have me slay it."

"Yes, that's what I did just say." Milah smirks at him.

"I'll talk to Belle." He acquiesced. Milah nodded, and they separated. Rumpelstiltskin makes his way over to Belle, who stands upon his arrival.

He urges her to sit back down, and she does, but in his lap with her head resting against his heart. "Hi." she grins up at him.

"Hello there, beautiful." he returns sweetly, kissing her forehead.

"What did she want?" Belle asks with unmasked jealousy as she leans into his kiss.

"There's apparently a dragon, in her kingdom." Rumpelstiltskin tells Belle, yawning slightly. "She wants me to slay it. ME!"

"Well if there was a dragon near me, I'd want you to slay it." Belle giggles, looking at him flirtatiously.

"And I would in an instant." Rumpel kisses her nose, and she scrunches it. He laughs at the face she's making.

"My dragon slayer." Belle says, giggling as she leans in and pecks his nose in return.

"Oh, you decided to do it Rumpel?" A voice asks, and Rumpelstiltskin looks up to see Milah looking quite excited and pleased with herself.

"I'm sorry, I haven't decided yet. Belle was just teasing me." he said apologetically. "I will let you know before tomorrow night." He promises, and she nods and leaves.

"Look what you did," Rumpel teases Belle, who's pouting. "You made her come over here and get all excited."

Belle shrugs unrepentantly and kisses him right on the mouth. "I don't like her calling you Rumpel." She announces breathlessly.

"Well I don't either, but my full name is quite the mouthful." Rumpelstiltskin points out with a little laugh.

Belle pouts again, comically, and then bursts out laughing. "Still. You're mine, y'know." she says teasingly, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"I have been for over four years, m'Belle. I have no intention of stopping any time soon." he promises, and he leans up to touch her cheek.

Belle is quite content with what he says, and leans into his touch. "I love you, Rum." she says quietly.

"I love you too, Belle." he vows, smiling at her gently. "You know you have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Of course I do." Belle says in a small voice. "You're handsome and a Knight and kind and smart and-"

"And yours." Rumpel cuts her off, smirking. "I have been since I set eyes on you, Belle. Calm down." he cheekily smiles at her.

Belle gives him a small smile, and he kisses her until she's beaming. It's going to be alright, his kiss seems to say, I love you.


End file.
